


Hetalia X Dog!Reader

by OtterxSorrel



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dog!Reader, Hetalia, Intro, Multi, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a stray that had been caught by the local dog pound. Who will come to your rescue and take you away from this place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

You let out a small sigh, resting your head on your paws. This was great. It was fantastic! You had been caught by the dog catchers and now here you were, stuck at the pound. It was in no way a good place. Well, it was if you were looking for a headache. All day, the other dogs barked nonstop. It only got worse whenever someone came into the kennels to feed, water, take one of the dogs for a walk, or when someone came to take a look at the dogs. The only time there was peace was at night, when they all went to sleep.

 

Sighing, you thought over how you had been caught.

 

~~Flashback~~

You trotted down the street, overgrown nails clicking against the concrete of the sidewalk. You were hungry and in need of a drink. You were horribly thin, your bones easily noticeable. Your nails were much, much longer than they should be, that it made it painful to walk. But you had to keep going. If you didn’t, you’d be caught. And you didn’t want that.

 

As you were walking, you noticed a brightly colored kiddie pool on the front lawn of one of the houses. No one was outside, so you quickly made your way over. Thankfully, the pool was full of water. You bent your head down and began to drink. The water was cold and clean, and it felt good to your parched tongue. After having enough water, you lifted your head and looked around. You noticed a little boy standing on the front porch of the house, watching you.

 

The child let out a small, excited squeal before toddling down the front porch step and right towards you. Since you’ve never had any human interaction, other than people passing by and throwing left over bits of food to you, you were frightened by the child coming towards you with grabbing hands. You began backing away, letting out a small bark, hoping it would scare the child and he’d run off. But the child kept coming towards you, letting out giggles of delight. You continued backing away, barking at the child in hopes to scare it, but it didn’t.

 

Unfortunately, you backed yourself into a corner in the fence. You felt panic clutching at you as you let out another bark. The child just moved closer, reaching out to pet you, giggling happily. You let out a growl in warning, but the boy just ignored it. As he reached out to pet your head, out of pure fear, you bit his hand and knocked him over, just as a scream sounded from the front porch. You quickly let go of the now crying boy and ran.

 

Your paws skimmed the ground as you ran, pushing yourself as fast as you could go. You don’t know how far you had gotten before you slowed down, panting. Looking around, you tried to find a source of water. It hadn’t rained in a while, so there wasn’t any water in the ditches and there wasn’t any puddles. Panting softy, you walked to a large tree in one of the yards and laid down. You were tired, hungry, and thirsty. It was definitely taking a toll on your body. You felt weak. You rested your head on your paws. Slowly, you drifted into unconsciousness.

 

When you woke, you were still under the tree. Drowsily, you lifted your head and looked around. You noticed two people standing in front of you. Dog catchers. You instantly jumped up, growling. A moment later, you felt a noose around your neck. Immediately, you started struggling against it, pulling and twisting. But the noose wouldn’t give, keeping it snug around your neck.

 

You wore yourself out rather quickly with your struggling and flopped onto the ground, panting softly. A small bowl of water was pushed towards you. You glanced up at the dog catchers before looking back down at the bowl. After a moment of hesitation, you began drinking the cold, clean water. You finished drinking rather quickly, leaving the bowl empty.

 

You were pulled to your paws by the noose around your neck. You didn’t have the strength to resist anymore and just trudged along, following the dog catchers reluctantly. You didn’t put up much of a fight as you were hoisted up onto the back of the truck. The noose was removed and the cage was shut, followed by the door. With a sigh, you curled up, resting your head on your paws.

~~End Flashback~~

 

All that had happened about a week ago. Since then, you warmed up to people, not a lot, just a bit. You allowed them into your kennel to give you food and water, and to change the bedding. Depending on who came in, you’d let them pet you.

 

You lifted your head when you heard someone in front of your kennel. You looked up too see…


	2. Germany Ending

You looked up to see a man standing by your cage. He had his back to you, looking at the dog in the kennel across for yours. He was tall, muscular, and had blond hair. You had to admit, he was fairly good looking for a human.

 

You watched him silently in curiosity. He turned and looked down to you, and you just looked up at him from where you lay on the floor, head on your paws. He knelt down in front of your kennel, looking you over, as you did the same to him. You noticed that he had ice blue eyes. It seemed pretty unique, at least to you, though it wasn’t that often that you had gotten close enough to humans to notice their eye color.

 

You heard him mumble something. You raised your head, looking at him. He put his hand against the chain-link fencing, not trying to put his fingers through, so you could sniff him, but also so if you did decide to try to bite, you couldn’t get to him to bite. You pulled yourself to your paws and walked over to the kennel door. Cautiously, you sniffed his hand. He smelled of other dogs. There were some other smells, but you weren’t sure what those smells were. You looked up at him and tilted your head, tail swaying lightly. He seemed nice, or at least nice enough for a human.

 

Slowly, the male stuck his fingers through the fencing, and you sniffed him. You gave his fingers a little lick, causing a tiny, faint smile to appear on the blond’s face.

 

He stood, causing you to tilt your head a bit, and walked away. Confused, you returned to the spot where you had laid previously, and curled up. That had been odd. Why would he come here and look at dogs, then just leave? You’ve seen a few other people do that while you were here, and it didn’t make sense to you. They came here to get a dog, or so it seemed, and left without one.

 

You rested your head on your paws and closed your eyes. A couple moments later, you heard the door of your kennel open. You reopened your eyes and lift your head. You saw one of the workers, the one that you got along with best, standing in front of you. She had a collar in her hands. It was (favorite color) and (2nd favorite color) plaid. “Come here, _______.”, she said gently. You stood and walked closer to her, tail swaying lightly. She pet you gently and slipped the collar around your neck. You blinked a bit in surprise, trying to look down at the thing around your neck. You had never worn a collar before, so this was new.

 

Then you heard a soft click as a leash was attached to your collar. You lightly tugged against it in curiosity. She gently led you out of your kennel and out of the room. You followed her slowly, looking around a bit as you did. You were led into the lobby of the shelter and saw the male before. You were led over to him and the worker handed him the leash.

 

He knelt down and gently pet your head. “Hey there…”, he said softly. You ducked under his hand a bit, shying away. He frowned softly. “It’s okay.”, he said gently. Slowly you relaxed as he continued to pet you. A smile grew on his face. “There we go.”, he said softly before standing. “Come on.”, he said gently, moving towards the door. You followed after a moment of hesitation. You were led out to a car, a silver one. He opened the back door. “In you go.”, he said. You just stood there, looking into the car, sniffing around the door.

 

After a moment, you were lifted into the car, causing you to yelp out in surprise. After being set down in the seat, he gently pet your head before shutting the door.

 

You curled up in the seat, watching the male climb into the car before starting it. You ended up drifting off on the way home.

 

You woke a while later when you felt the car come to a stop and shut off. You drearily lift your head in time to see the man climb out of the car before opening the back door. He grabbed the leash as you exited the car. You were led to the house. You looked up at the large building. Two-story, white house. It seemed pretty simple on the outside.

 

You were led inside and you could smell other dogs, but you couldn’t see or hear them. The door clicked shut behind you and the leash was removed from your collar. You began sniffing around, exploring your new environment. A few moments later, you heart the pounding of three more sets of paws, heading towards where you and the blond human stood. You froze up, lifting your head from the ground in time to see three male dogs running towards you.

 

You stepped behind the human in fear. The three dogs began jumping around you and the human. Did most dogs greet their humans this way? You weren’t sure, but it seemed strange. Why would dogs be happy to see humans? To you, it was a bit odd.

 

When the three dogs finally calmed, they noticed you. They moved over to you and began sniffing. You moved away with a small growl, warning them to leave you be. Two listened, the other, the one with golden fur, continued sniffing at you, his tail wagging furiously. You snapped at him, your teeth catching his ear. He yelped, jumping back before running off, tail between his legs.

 

You let out a snort, watching him go before looking towards the other two just as you felt a tug on your collar. The blond man began dragging you towards the other end of the house. He opened a door and pushed you out into the fenced in backyard.

 

“You’ll have to stay out here until you can learn to get along with Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz.”, he said before simply shutting the door. Letting out a huff, you began exploring the backyard, well, looking for weak spots in the fence. You didn’t want to be here, and you didn’t feel the need to try to get along with those three dogs. You prodded around the fence, trying to find a spot where there was a loose board or a board that was rotting near the bottom.

 

You went around the yard a few times, looking for spots in the fence where you could escape. Just as you found a weak spot you had overlooked, you heard the door open and the other three dogs came running out. Letting out a small growl, you turned back to the fence and began clawing at the weak board, trying to pull it out just far enough to where you could fit your muzzle through.

 

Just as you managed to get the board pulled out far enough, you heard one of the other dogs approach you. You lifted your head and whipped around, the fur along your back raising. One of the dogs stood behind you calmly. It was the German Shepard.

 

“Ludwig would be very upset to see you trying to run off.”, he said. You let out a snort. Well, you knew the human’s name now. “Why should I care?” He seemed to frown. “You should be more grateful. He took you out of a shelter, where you probably would’ve stayed and put down if he hadn’t taken you. He saved your life.”, he replied in a growl.

 

You blinked. You hadn’t thought of it that way. You watched as he turned and walked off in the direction of the two other dogs. You sat down with a small huff. Could humans really do anything that wasn’t bad. You did think that they could, but maybe you were wrong.

 

Later that night, laying by the bed in Lugwig’s room with your head on your paws, you listened as Ludwig shuffled around his room, getting ready for bed. It had surprised you when he hadn’t made you stay outside to sleep, instead bringing you inside and even letting you sleep in the same room as him.

 

You opened your eyes when you heard the mattress creak when he sat down. He was looking down at you. You shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable being the focus of his attention. He reached out and gently pet you. His hand gentle and warm. His soft touch showing his care and affection towards you.

 

You tensed up at his touch at first, but slowly relaxed, growing comfortable with the soft touch of his hand. “There we go.”, he said softly. He stood up once more and patted the bed. You raised your head from your paws, tilting it. He patted the bed again. “Come on up.”, he said.

 

Slowly, you stood up. He patted the bed again. After a moment of hesitation, you jumped up on the bed. You were surprised when you felt the bed dip under your weight. You were surprised at how soft it was, how inviting it was.

 

Ludwig turned off the light and climbed into bed. He gently pet your head before laying down to sleep. You moved to him, curling up against his side. You could feel his body heat radiating off of him, seeping into your fur. You felt him gently stroke your fur as you relaxed, slowly letting yourself drift off into dreamland.

 

The next few months went by. You warmed up to people tremendously. You loved to attention you got, especially from Ludwig’s brother, Gilbert. He was always so sweet to you. But Ludwig was the one you really wanted attention from. You craved his attention. You loved how you could get those oh so rare smiles out of him, those hearty laughs, that happy sparkle in his ice blue eyes.

 

You got along with the other dogs fairly well, most of the time anyway. Every now and then Aster would pester you just a bit too much, and you would snap, which would result with you being put outside for a bit. But what hurt you most was when Ludwig would become upset with you for it.

 

You sat by the door, tail wagging as you waited from the two brothers to come inside. The other dogs sat around you, waiting excitedly for the two to come inside. You jumped up when the door opened, letting out a happy bark in greeting.

 

Gilbert just smiled and pat your head before moving towards the kitchen, a bag of groceries in hand. Ludwig followed him, bags in his hands as well. You trotted after him as he headed towards the kitchen, your tail wagging back and forth at a quick pace.

 

As Ludwig set the bags down, you let out a bark to get his attention. He let out a small chuckle and knelt down to pet you. You leaned into his touch as he gently ran his hands over your fur. You licked his cheek in return. He let out another chuckle. “I’m glad to see you too, _____.”, he said.

 

You felt another pair of hands run along your body. You looked to see Gilbert on your other side, petting you as well. You never thought you would enjoy a human’s touch as much as you do.

 

That night, you lay by the front door, waiting for the return of Gilbert. Ludwig had gone to his friend’s house, the one that you found to be rather annoying with that one weird piece of hair. Gilbert had gone out drinking with his friends. Usually, you slept in the bed with Ludwig, and when he wasn’t home, with Gilbert.

 

Your ears perked up when you heard Gilbert’s car pull up. You ran to the living room and peered out the window. You saw Gilbert get out of the car, followed by two of his friends, Francis and Antonio, and two you didn’t recognize, one with the same hair color as Francis, and one dark hair, he had that same weird piece of hair as Ludwig’s friend, but it was on the other side.

 

You ran to the door when you heard it open. You let out a bark in greeting, tail wagging. You could smell the scent of beer practically radiating off the five men. Gilbert pat your head as they made their way past you to the living room. You followed after them.

 

When Gilbert sat down, you jumped up into his lap and licked his cheek. But he pushed you away. “Not now ______.”, he slurred. You let out a whine in protest. You moved and went to lay by Francis’s feet. He always seemed to like you. You felt a hand run over your fur, and you looked up to see Francis petting you.

 

You looked over to the two men that you hadn’t met before. One had blonde hair, it looked like he hadn’t brushed it either. What was that on his face, above his eyes? Were they those weird caterpillars that Ludwig always told you to leave alone? You weren’t sure. They weren’t moving. The other, he had dark brown hair, with that one piece of hair that stuck up. His eyes didn’t seem to be just one color. They seemed to be green and brown.

 

Gilbert let out a sigh. “We should we do? We can’t sit around bored all night.”, he said. “Arthur’s been bragging about being good at magic all night. Let’s let the bastard prove it.”, the male with the dark hair said.

 

The blonde with messy hair, who’s name must be Arthur, sent the other male a glare. Francis let out a hum. “That would be interesting. Go on, Arthur. Show us.” Antonio, though, looked a bit worried. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, guys.”, he said. He seemed to be the most sober, along with the man with the weird piece of hair.

 

But, the other men just ignored him. “Well, what do you want me to do?”, Arthur snapped. A grin spread across Gilbert’s face. “Turn _______ human.”, he said. The others all looked at him in surprise. “Your brother would kill us.”, the man with the green and brown eyes said. “I think Lovi’s right.”, Antonio said. So Lovi was his name? Interesting.

 

Gilbert waved his hand dismissively. “He won’t find out.” He turned to Arthur. “Go on. Do it.” Arthur hesitated a moment before he began mumbling out some strange words you hadn’t ever heard before. You felt a chill race through your skin, coursing in your blood. A bright light emanated from you. You began to shake in fear. What was happening? You didn’t understand what was happening. You looked to Gilbert for some sort of comfort or explanation, but he just looked down at you with interested eyes.

 

The light coming from you grew brighter and brighter until all you could see was white. Then it all went black.

 

Slowly, your eyes fluttered open. What time is it? Was Ludwig home? What had happened before you were knocked unconscious? You didn’t know the answer to any of these questions.

 

Slowly you sat up. Something definitely was wrong. You looked down and let out a scream. What had happened to you?! You weren’t a dog anymore. No, now you were human and were so confused. You had on a t-shirt. It smelt like Ludwig. Was he home? You weren’t sure.

 

You sat there, examining yourself. You had arms and legs, no fur. You had hands with long, slender fingers. Slowly, you got off the bed, crawling on your hands and knees to the dresser where the mirror was. Carefully, you pulled yourself to your feet to look in the mirror. You had (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes.

 

You slowly ran a hand over your new body. What were these things attached to your chest? Gilbert and Ludwig didn’t have them, so it must be a female human thing, you concluded.

 

Had Ludwig seen you yet? Had he even come home? You mind went racing with these thoughts. You hoped that Ludwig wouldn’t be upset with you.

 

You crawled back over to the bed before climbing up onto it and laying down. You were scared. What would happen to you now? Would Ludwig kick you out, send you to live elsewhere due to now being something that you weren’t meant to be? You didn’t want to think of all the possibilities.

 

You looked over when the door opened. You felt your heart stop and your blood freeze when you saw that it was Ludwig standing there. He walked over and sat down next to you on the bed. “Are you feeling okay, ______?”, he asked. You didn’t make any move to answer. Where you really okay? You were a human! Not a dog! That wasn’t normal, and it wasn’t okay.

 

But, Ludwig seemed like he was okay with the situation, but you weren’t sure that that was entirely true. You quietly hugged onto him. You were scared, it was too obvious to overlook.

 

Ludwig let out a small sigh, wrapping his arms around you gently, pulling you into his lap. He held you gently, comfortingly. For a long while, the two of you sat there in silence. You allowed yourself to be embraced by the blonde, letting him hold and comfort you.

 

A few weeks passed. You had mostly adjusted to your new life. Arthur never found how to change you back, at least that’s what you were told. You weren’t sure if that was the truth or not, but you always believed what Ludwig told you. He had no reason to lie to you.

 

You learned how to walk on two legs, to speak like Ludwig does, even developed his accent. You learned how to eat like he did, how to use different household items, like the telephone, the microwave, and the stove. You had learned to dress yourself, how to tie your shoes, how to bathe.

 

All the while, you never felt closer to Ludwig. He taught you everything you needed to know. He was always there for you, providing a helping hand, comforting words, words of encouragement when you were struggling. He was there to heal you when you burnt yourself using the stove.

 

He cared for you, like you belonged there in the home. You found yourself more and more deeply in love with the blue-eyed German. You always anticipated his arrival home and stayed by his side once he did come home. You never knew how he felt. He was rather reserved about his feelings. But you thought that he must like you, since he’s been helping and taking care of you for so long.

 

But your fear now was that once you were able to live on your own, was that he’d kick you out. You feared that you were just some bothersome presence that Ludwig would get rid of as soon as he could. Part of you knew that wasn’t true, but a much bigger part of you told you otherwise. Ludwig had no reason to keep you around. After all, you were of no use to him. But, if he didn’t want you around, he wouldn’t have brought you home in the first place. But you were a dog then, not human. That would make a difference, wouldn’t it? You believed so.

 

Currently, you were sitting outside, watching Ludwig as he did his usual ‘training’ routine. You found it odd, how he would train himself. You knew they would train animals, but humans? That was just downright odd. But none the less, you took the time to admire him. His strength, his muscles, his, well, everything. He was absolutely perfect. At least in your eyes.

 

But the thing was, Ludwig seemed perfect in another’s eyes as well. That pesky little Italian that would always come over. What was his name again? Feliciano? Yeah, him. He was always close to Ludwig, acting helpless. You hated how close Ludwig would let him be. If only he would go away.

 

But, you know that that wouldn’t happen. And you weren’t about to try to make him go away. You knew that that would upset the blonde German, and you didn’t want to upset him. So, you would just have to put up with him, as much as you didn’t like the idea.

 

You looked when you heard someone call your name. Gilbert was leaning out of the back door and motioning for you to come over. With a silent sigh, you stood and walked over to him. Once you reached him, he pulled you into the house, causing you to let out a squeak. Gilbert closed the door and turned to you. By the smile on his face, you knew he was planning something.

 

About an hour and a half later, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were finished with you. They had dressed you up, did your hair and make-up, and painted your nails. Francis pulled you to a mirror. “What do you think, mon cher?”, he asked.

 

They had dressed you in a (color) dress with (2nd color) ribbon around your waist that was tied in a bow with a (2nd color) flower on the shoulder. You had on (color) shoes, flats. They had your hair in (style) with a beautiful red rose in it. Your nails had been painted (2nd color). The make-up made your lashes look long and made your (e/c) eyes stand out beautifully.

 

You blinked slowly, looking at yourself in the mirror. You had no words. You felt like you looked wonderful, but you didn’t know if you really did. Seeing the doubt written on your face, Antonio hugged you gently. “I think you look beautiful, chica.”, he said. You smiled lightly. “Thank you, Antonio.”

 

Just then, you heard the back door open and close, and Gilbert hurried out of the room.

 

It was a half hour before Gilbert returned, dragging Ludwig behind him. Ludwig had showered and dressed up nicely, in a pair of khaki pants, black dress shoes, and a light blue button up shirt. His hair was slicked back, as usual.

 

Gilbert handed Ludwig a slip of paper before ushering the two of you out of the room and towards the front door. “Go on now.”, he said. You blinked, confused and looked up to Ludwig, who just seemed exasperated by his brother’s actions.

 

But, Ludwig took your hand gently in his and led you out of the house and to the car. You noticed that his cheeks had flushed a light red. He opened the car door for you and you thanked him quietly before getting in. Once you were in, he shut the door and moved to the driver’s side, then climbed in as well. He reached over to help you with your seat belt, a thing you hadn’t gotten used to quite yet, before putting on his own. He started up the car and drove off.

 

The two of you sat in silent for a good while, the only sounds of the car itself and of others passing by. But, the entire time, curiosity was eating away at you. Where were you going? And why? Finally, you couldn’t contain it any longer. “Ludwig? Where are we going?”, you asked, looking to the blonde male. Ludwig glanced at you briefly before focusing on the road once more. “A nice restaurant.”, he answered. “I’m sure you’ll like it.” You nodded quietly, not bothering to ask why. You just assumed it was just something Gilbert had planned. Maybe he was trying to make it up to you for making Arthur turn you into a human? You weren’t sure, but either way, you weren’t really complaining. You got to spend time with Ludwig without Feliciano around, and you were happy about that.

 

Soon enough, you arrived at the restaurant. Ludwig helped you once again with your seat belt and helped you out of the car before leading you inside. Once inside, the two of you were led to a table where you were seated, menu’s being placed in front of you. The woman who had seated you said that there would be someone to serve you momentarily before she walked away.

 

While you waited, Ludwig helped you with deciding a drink, since you still weren’t all that great with your reading. The two of you looked up as a waiter approached and much to your disliking, it was Feliciano.

 

He gave a bright smile and a greeting, “Ludwig! ______! It’s nice to see you! I never thought I’d see the two of you here!” You just looked down at your lap silently, wishing that he would go away.

 

“So, what can I get you to drink?”, he asked cheerily. “Just a water for the both of us.”, Ludwig answered and Feliciano scribbled the order onto his little notepad. “I’ll have that for you real soon.”, he said before he turned and walked away with a bounce in his step.

 

Ludwig looked over to you and noticed that you were still looking down at your lap. “Is something wrong, _____?”, he asked. You just quietly shook your head, fiddling with your fingers. “Are you sure? You know you can tell me.”, he said, but you just nodded in response.

 

A moment later, Feliciano returned, setting down two glasses of water. “Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?”, he asked. “We’d like a few more minutes to decide.”, Ludwig answered. Feliciano nodded and walked away once again.

 

After a couple minutes, Ludwig helped you decide what you wanted and decided for himself. Feliciano came back around the same time. “Have you decided?” he asked. Ludwig nodded and placed both of your orders. Feliciano nodded, scribbling the orders onto the little notepad before walking away with a “I’ll have that for you as soon as I can.”

 

You and Ludwig sat in silence for a little longer. You looking down at your lap, Ludwig watching you, trying to figure out what was bothering you. After another few moments, Ludwig spoke, “______?” You looked up to him. “Yes?” “What’s wrong?”, he asked, but you just shook your head. Ludwig was quiet for another moment before asking, “Is it Feliciano?” You froze up, not answering, but Ludwig took that as a ‘yes’.

 

Ludwig sighed softly. “What is it?” Then it all just came spilling out. “I-It’s just that h-he gets to be so close to y-you all the time and g-gets to spend so m-much time with y-you and I c-can’t and it make m-me upset…”

 

Ludwig blinked slowly. He wasn’t expecting that kind of response. You shrunk back in your seat. “I’m sorry…”, you said softly. Ludwig shook his head. “Nein, it’s alright. I’m glad you told me how you felt.”, he said. Slowly, you looked up to him. “Y-You are..?” Ludwig nodded. “Ja, I am.” A small smile crept across you face at that. You were glad he wasn’t upset with you for it.

 

After dinner, Ludwig took you to a park down the street, and together, the two of you sat on a bench, watching the ducks swim on the pond. You leaned your head on Ludwig’s shoulder with a small yawn. Ludwig smiled softly, blushing lightly as he put his arm around you. You quietly snuggled up to him, a soft smile on your own lips. The two of you sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ludwig spoke softly. “Ich liebe dich.”, he said, so softly you just barely heard it.

 

You weren’t sure what that meant, but it made you feel all warm inside. “What does that mean Ludwig?”, you asked, your voice soft. Ludwig’s cheeks went bright red. “I-It means… it means ‘I love you.’”, he replied. You blinked and blushed lightly, hugging onto him. “I-I love you too, Ludwig.”, you said, hiding your face in his chest. Ludwig gently hugged back, holding you close as he place a soft kiss on the top of your head.

 

“I’m glad.”


End file.
